


Fake Mona Lisa

by kaientai



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gift Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song fic, The title to content relevance is a whopping 1/10, sponsored by carly rae’s dedicated b sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Don't know how to swim, but let's breathe underwater. [DW20]
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Fake Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxes/gifts).



> for sarah, i, too like writing about possessive pretty boys with a fwb dynamic!

**[fake mona lisa - carly rae jepsen](https://youtu.be/csMWGlEsgeg) **

* * *

You'd always been a bit skeptical whenever people talked about Shigino Kisumi in a positive light. 

Sure, he was slowly becoming Hidaka U's resident sweetheart, charming his way into every unsuspecting woman's heart with a single wink. You also couldn't deny that his athletic abilities shined even in a casual basketball game. And how could you overlook that adorably goofy smile he was always seen wearing when he was around his friends? You would agree that he was pretty. A _boy-next-door_ kind of pretty that made butterflies flutter around your ribcage until you could hardly breathe.

Well, on the surface, at least. 

"Kisu— _haah_!"

The crescent of his smile ghosted over your neck, and you felt his drenched fingers curl just _so_ inside your sopping heat. "Hm? What was that?" 

You threw him a dirty look over your shoulder, hands still braced on the lockers. "I _said_ we shouldn't be doing this here! Someone from the swim team can arrive any moment, you i-idiot!" 

"Eh? Don't you like being watched while I fuck you with my fingers, (Name)?" The way he drawled the words was similar to how one could ask for the time, and it royally pissed you off. 

A sharp retort was resting on your tongue, but your words turned into ash when he withdrew his slender digits from your cunt. Your frustration dissipated into a single moan that tumbled from your lips without your consent, making the wolfish grin on Kisumi's face scale even wider. 

"I bet you'll like it when Asahi watches, won't you?" He dropped his voice into a low whisper that sent shivers crawling under your skin. "You seemed a little too happy to see him earlier." 

It's infuriating, how Kisumi still managed to retain the angelic tune of his voice when he spouted words that could be taken as borderline threats. You didn't even know _why_ he was so riled up by the fact that a certain butterfly swimmer not-so-subtly mooned over you when he handed you some missed homework in the library. How did Kisumi even _see_ that? He had a class that time!

"You're delusional," you rasped, voice hoarse with need. "And if you're so insistent with punishing me or whatever the fuck it is you're into, can't you do it somewhere private?" 

His lavender eyes glinted with amusement and you could feel his large hands grip your ass firmly beneath your skirt. A wave of heat crashed over you with that single gesture, and the glare you shot his way was beginning to lose its fervor. You were whipped. Absolutely _whipped_ for the possessive freak Kisumi would transform into whenever he gets the slightest bit jealous. But then again, you wouldn't let him fuck you so often if he wasn't at all a catch, now would you?

You didn't miss the way he darted his tongue to wet those pretty pink lips as he flipped your skirt up—the black lace that (scantily) clad your ass flooding his view. There was already a kink growing in your neck from staring back at him for so long, and your knees were starting to buckle underneath you. Yet, he _still_ had the leisure to tease the ridges of your underwear? 

"Aw, you know I love it when you wear black!" he laughed cheerily, giving your ass a few congratulatory pats that did _not_ feel congratulatory at all. He brought the tantalizing fabric down to your ankles, exposing your weeping cunt into the chilly air. 

"Shut up," you hissed. "If you don't make me come right now, I'm going to kill you." 

"Ah, so violent. And here I thought you were seriously going to kick my ass for taking you in the locker rooms~"

The sound of a zipper being undone filled you with a crippling sense of relief. Maybe Kisumi had been right. Maybe you _did_ get off on the idea of getting caught with him buried to the hilt inside you. The devil in disguise started running his mouth again, but you were too busy eyeing the way he pumped his cock with one hand to process the words. It's been a while since either of you called the other up for a quick fuck, and you'd been so intent with playing hard to get that you thought you'd be a little desensitized. You were a woman with pride. Like hell you'd let some pathetic man incapacitate you with the sight of his dick alone!

…But, _maybe_ you could let this one slide. Just this once. 

"You ready for me, sweetheart?" he chuckled, brushing your hair away so he could latch his lips onto your neck. Despite his slender frame, Kisumi managed to bully his way past your legs—angling them even wider to accommodate him. When the head of his cock brushed against your slit, your body was racked with involuntary tremors that had you pushing your hips back desperately. Kisumi laughed once to spite you, but got on with his business when he pushed inside in one quick stroke. 

The moan that grated against your throat was disgustingly pleased, but you couldn't quite resent yourself for it when his grip on your waist turned bruising. Kisumi held you in place, curling his body over yours as he mercilessly molded your cunt into the shape of his dick. With one hand surrendering his hold, he gathered what little hair he could curl in his fingers, tugging harshly to slant his lips over yours. The kiss managed to silence the embarrassing noises that slipped from your mouth, so you couldn't bring yourself to complain. It was obscene, really—how you were practically fellating Kisumi's tongue. It was also obscene how not a few minutes ago you were vowing to kill him. 

"…And Ikuya said, _no! I'm sleeping next to Haru first!_ " 

"Asahi, you've told me about the kid that's obsessed with Haru dozens of times already. Just go get your towel so we can go home!"

Every nerve ending in your body froze over at the sound of footsteps emerging from the hall. Kisumi, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the very real possibility of both of you getting caught. When you pulled away from his sinister kiss, his steady rhythm didn't falter. 

The damn lunatic really _did_ want Asahi to see.

"Kisumi," you begged, eyeing the door behind him as you heard Asahi drawing even closer. "Storage room. Now."

He pouted. "What's in it for me?" 

You caught your lip between your teeth, forcing down the whimper that almost spilled from your mouth when he shifted the angle of his thrusts once more. The pleasure he planted deep inside you did your frazzled nerves no favors as you felt the cold metal of the lockers scraping against your cheek. When you couldn't give him a coherent answer, tears caught in the lines of your lashes. You were ready to accept that you'll _definitely_ be seen—ass in the air as this pink-haired bastard had his way with you. 

"Oh. It's here. Oi, Isana, did you stuff my towel in my bag?" 

"Hah? Why would I make you come down here if I did?" 

"Well, it's right here!"

As Asahi's raucous voice slowly faded into the distance, so did the apprehension that seeped into your veins. But then, you then noticed that Kisumi had stopped completely. You whipped your head back, expecting a self-satisfied smirk to rest atop his lips, but what you saw instead was a warm tenderness glazing over his lilac eyes—a sight that tore your prior rage asunder. 

All of a sudden, he pulled his cock out of your entrance, but before you could voice out any protests, Kisumi manhandled you so that you were facing him. Catching on with what he was about to do, you immediately kicked off the panties that pooled across your ankles, barely giving yourself enough time to breathe before he hoisted you by your thighs. Kisumi slammed your back against the lockers with a painful force that he made up for by slipping his still hard cock inside without preamble. The slide was embarrassingly easy, with how drenched and waiting your heat was, and you were almost too sure that he would never let you live this down.

But the teasing words you expected never came, and the locker room was instead filled with breathy moans, the slapping of skin on skin, and the squelch of your cunt as Kisumi tirelessly plunged into it. The way he was holding you awfully tight in his arms made you think that…hey, wasn't he fucking you a little _too_ lovingly? But you were never one to voice out your complaints if customer satisfaction was met. When he felt your walls convulsing around him—a telling sign that you were oh-so painfully close—Kisumi brought a hand down to toy with your clit with a single thumb. You'd done this enough times for him to know how fast and light you wanted his touch to be, and within seconds, you were keening his name with a choked sob—fingers coiling around his salmon locks to anchor your sanity. His cock twitched once or twice inside before you felt the warm, liquid heat that Kisumi had gifted you with a handful of times, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he let himself spill into capitulation. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck as he set your feet down to the floor. His breaths were shallow and uneven, and he still had his arms wrapped around you almost protectively. With concern creasing your brow, you lightly patted his sweat-stricken hair.

"Kisumi?"

When he lifted his head, the look in his beautiful eyes paralyzed you in place. They were like smoldering pools of lavender, coercing you to drown with him. Why was he looking at you like that?

"You're wonderful as always, (Name)," Kisumi managed to grate out breathlessly, peeling himself away from you as he made himself decent. "Didn't think you could hold out that long!"

There was a strained ring to his usually bubbly voice, and you didn't know if he was purposely ignoring the troubled look on your face or he was just too fucked out to notice. As you straightened yourself out, as well, you watched him in the corner of your eye—trying to figure out why the air suddenly crackled with tension palpable enough to suffocate. 

"I'll be taking these. Thank you very much!" he hummed happily as he reached down to the floor to shove your (expensive!!!!) lingerie in his back pocket. "Maybe I'll give it back next time if you're a good girl~"

You couldn't bring yourself to utter out a response. Not a single snarky retort hovered in your mind. Even if you had to dreadfully walk back to your apartment commando, you couldn't _do_ it. What the hell was that look for? What did it _mean_? 

But neither you nor him were great at being up front about your feelings anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> yell @ these stupidly attractive kyoani men w me on [tumblr](http://hirugamis.tumblr.com)~


End file.
